Dream World
by Praxis Antigone
Summary: She wanted her new spring; her new life, to begin with him. They had only six months until he awoke from their dream world.
1. Month One

"Damn nerd!" The disgruntled hero of Shadow Moses cursed upon Doctor Emmerich's lackluster gift. His brittle gloves gripped the rigid handle for a third time, hoping the charm would awaken the empty mobile. But with no luck, he slapped the handles before removing himself from the seat. His boot leaves a dent on the snow mobile before showing his thick gloves into the tight pocket of his sneaking suit. He rolls his neck, loosening the intense knots of yesterday's battle. He breathes heavily through his nostrils attempting to calm himself as he gave the snow mobile one last cutting look. Snake glanced at the dainty rookie who remained seated on the snowmobile, obviously feeling uncomfortable by the new formed pressure that should have died hours ago. She leant forward breathing out puffs of cold air. Her hair frizzled from the harsh force of the Alaskan air during the ride from Shadow Moses. Meryl looked exhausted and with every right to be. _'The girl probably took more bullets than a veteran solider like me has taken during my war years,'_ Snake mused.

"Hope you're up for a walk to Fox Islands."

The sigh she gave was as irregular as an asthma patient's wheezing. She huffed, "Nope." Meryl clutched her injured leg to pull it over the seat. Reaching the other side of the mobile, her brown leather boots clucked against each other when they met on ground. She stretched her arms; the pulled muscles easing against the cold weather. But after the brief moment of content, she did nothing but sit. Her null gaze focused on the bandage wrapped around her thigh. She was sure the blood was expanding itself.

Snake's codec beeped, a transmission coming from number 140.85. He stands idly with a hand on his hip before responding, "Colonel."

"What island are you heading for?" Roy questioned.

Snake observed his surroundings with squinted eyes. "We've passed the glaciers. I'd say we're near Akun."

Campbell hummed. "Alright, Akun Island it is," he reported to his men. "See you there Snake."

"_Roy,_ hurry," he spied Meryl's dreadful behavior. He spoke fiercely behind his teeth, "She can barely make it in this temperature."

Campbell gasped with uneasiness. "Right."

The transmission was over and Snake readily reached his hand out to the girl. "Come on Meryl. We don't have a lot of time." She take a hold of the hand pulling her from the mobile; gently though when she nearly stumbles into him. They began their unpleasant walk to Akun of Fox Island. She had no idea how far it was, but the entire vibe was uncomfortable without the loud motor engine of the snowmobile that allowed comfortable silence. Meryl wished for an ounce of wellness to hold a conversation with her savior. This was finally their lonely moment of peace after all, and she could barely muster a word from her dry throat. Goodness she was freezing. Rubbing her arms was as futile as rubbing ice together.

But Snake persisted his attention to the dreary Meryl. He rolled his eyes trying to find the appropriate words to lecture her. "Damn it Meryl, should have brought a jacket."

"Sorry Dad," She gripped his arm, nearly leaning on his broad frame. Her knees were ready to give out. The wind was prickling at her skin, making the flesh of her skin absolutely raw and calloused. "How long do we ha-"

She didn't realize she was tugging on Snake's arm, slowly preparing to bring him down with her. Meryl was swept into his arms before she could finish her question. She could hear waves of water push against rocks. Snake's boots crunching on rocks and grass. His body suit was her only source to whatever warmth it could offer. To Meryl, this was peace and mature at best.

Snake roughly shook the drifting girl in his arms. "Stop. Wake up," he ordered. She only mutters that she was tired and tires again to sleep to sounds of nature. She couldn't help it that she was supported by strong benefactors for a well rest. "Meryl!" When she awakes, her eyes are glistening and as huge as a frightened baby. "Look at me. Just look at me," She does so with eyes pleading for rest. "Almost there."

Snake finished his walk near a sea cave. He bends down to support Meryl's neck on one knee. _'Roy, it's your niece. Get the helicopter here now!_' Snake inwardly fumed. But none the less she stayed awake; eyes flickering like a bored teenager during a lecture of class. He offers a stare with eyes full of poise and comfort. Another moment they shared identical to the one on top of the giant walking mecha.

"You're a strong woman," he reminds her. She whispers a soft "thanks" when his thumb draws an invisible line from the corner of her eye to the edge of her jaw. He inspects his new friend: the rough skin, the cracked lips that stung when the salvia on her tongue licked against the cuts…

Not a single blemish mattered, and not because he was used to such consequences of war. This was simply a true beauty inside and out. The grass beneath them swayed in directions when the helicopter Campbell promised came to settle.

"We here Snake?"

He smirked and said, "Yeah."

"Can I go to sleep now?" Meryl whined. She was truly young, and with such little current life to her at the moment, she had enough spark to make him feel younger and content about it.

A solider bearing a great resemblance to the previous men that destructed his cabin came near the duo. Outreaching his arms, the solider was ready to steal the bruised girl from the old mercenary's hands. Snake swatted the soldier's hands away, still bitter about before and equally cautious for the girl. "I got it!" he bellowed. The solider grumbled before hurrying off, avoiding any potential wrath from Snake.

"Your uncle is waiting for you, Meryl."

"Joy," Meryl groaned.

She was carried to the copter, being settled on the hard bench with her head perched on Snake's thigh. Campbell was seated opposite of the pair. Nothing was said as the helicopter took off. Meryl's eyes remained half opened with her fingers tapping Snake's arm. Snake calmed himself, leaning his head against the cold interior of the copter. His eyes became heavy, but remained alarmed of Meryl's touch. Campbell watched his friend slowly drift into relaxation, inappropriately caressing his niece's jaw.

* * *

><p><em>Ssssh, Ssssh<em>

The sound of Snake's feet whishing on the snow was a nuisance to Campbell's ears. But Roy's apologies and many thanks were falling deaf upon Snake. It was about thirty minutes earlier when Snake and Meryl arrived near the Discovery submarine. Campbell looked of relief when his niece showed enough strength to walk herself into the submarine for a physical checking. The old man attempted to wrap his bulky arms around her delicate frame. Though Meryl wiggled out of his grasp like a child being forced to gussy up. Campbell pondered whether she was embarrassed, which did cause of tinge of ache in his heart. Snake obviously didn't care enough to look at their interaction, drifting elsewhere to dangerously lean against the helicopter for a smoke. Campbell figured she was simply in a rush to get inside. It was selfish of him anyway. The poor girl was freezing with wounds slowly opening. Campbell followed suit to Snake after Meryl escaped Campbell's out of character antics.

"Where will you go now?" Roy asked, diverting the discussion from his apologies.

Snake halted his tired feet. His eyebrows furrowed together. "Home," he responded, stubbing out his cigarette on the snow.

Campbell chuckled for a moment. He questioned Snake's expression of deep thought. '_Our relationship hit a low blow. It'll take time,' _

"You look terrible," Campbell frowned. "You're in to go back home just yet."

Snake clucked his tongue. "I got here in one peace didn't I? I think I'll manage."

"There's a doctor in the submarine. Perhaps-"

"Where's Naomi?"

A salty question. It was only an hour ago when...

"She was arrested, Snake. There was nothing I could do about it." Naomi's betrayal was the last thing he wanted to talk about. Hunter was so cunning and deceiving; she fooled everyone. Foxdie-what she injected into Snake; worried Campbell. Liquid died in a heartbeat, but Snake was given time. Campbell found himself questioning what Snake would do with his new found freedom. Retire off again?

"Has Doctor Emmerich made it out yet?"

"A rescue team should be on the way for him. Snake, please see a doctor. There will be a helicopter waiting for you once you're done."

The man opposite of Campbell grumbled as usual. He raised his hands in defeat, "Oh alright!" Snake steered in aim for the Discovery, kicking the snow while trudging and huffing. Campbell stood hunched in his thoughts.

Making several rights and lefts, the medical room was found. Entering the room, Snake plop himself on the thin bed, facing the doctor who was fidgeting around with his medical supplies.

"Codename: Solid Snake. Still hanging around I see," the man spoke. Turning away from his accessories, Snake caught the tag name "Kent" on the doctor's jacket pocket.

Neck stretched out and eyes squinted, Snake questioned the doctor, seemingly already in defense, "Hanging around?"

Kent barked a chuckle. His head hung low for a moment to halt his stifles. "You just can't get away from the war and conspiracies can't you? I thought you only occupied yourself with the four corners of your home. Take off your vest please."

Snake pulled both strings on each side and removed the heavy piece of article. "Once you gradually welcome war with open arms, it will never leave." He removes his tight fitting shirt, revealing the many cuts and bruises.

Kent brought a bottle of alcohol and cotton balls near Snake. Snake snatched the items before Kent could put any use to it. Dabbing the cotton ball into alcohol, Snake brought the near tear jerking ball to his bullet wound and various cuts. Kent smile, "You're a cursed man. Any pain?"

"Nothing too deep. Dr. Hunter provided me with aspirin hours ago," which reminded him he could go for a few more. He rolled the knots from his shoulders. "I'm not cursed. I'm grateful for my _talent_."

"What talent are you grateful for? Carrying the skills of a perfect soldier?" Kent hands him a small first aid kit containing band aids and Neosporin.

Grabbing a few band aids, Snake threw the box past Kent. Wincing when he applied the band aid onto his wounds, he became annoyed with the conversations direction. "The talent to make things right."

Kent's smile broadens and cheerfully states, "Oh I believe you. I don't think you've broken anything."

"I don't think so either, doc." Leaving his vest to reside on the floor, Snake pulls his shirt on top and re-zips it closed. He sighs before getting up. "Tell Campbell I'll pay him a visit."

"Snake you're leaving? I haven't even spent more than eight minutes with you."

Snake smirked. "If it ain't broke, don't fix it." He trundles out of the office, opening to the door to meet nose to nose with a beauty with flamed hair. She's playing with her hands and her mouth is slightly ajar. He notices that she's blinking her eyes way to fast. Batting? He was attracted to this innocent side of her.

"Wh-where ya goin'?" _ 'She seems better than before. __Where is all this shyness coming from?'_

He lifts his chin and studies her appearance. She changed from her ill fitting clothes. The loose tank top and wet pants were substituted with a white hospital gown. She wore sky blue Capri fitting cotton pants to hide the embarrassing marks on her legs. Meryl's skin looked drained with milk, but it was much better than the raw reddish look. She supported her frame on grey crutches. Snake considered that she was probably irked at the idea of being portrayed so weak. She'd walk without them, but the consequences were already near. He left her questioning hanging for the longest. She calls his name, trying to hide her red cheeks behind her hand.

"Home."

"Oh," there's disappointment in her voice. "Where do you live?"

He scratches his head and yawns. He speaks to her, ready to get off the submarine. "Twin Lakes. Nothing special."

He disappears behind a wall. Meryl hangs her neck to look above before breathing, "Dense asshole."

Already out of the Discovery, three jeeps that weren't previously near the helicopter were lined next to each other. Refusing to be escorted to his cabin with a helicopter, he brushes aside many men in aim for one of the jeeps. He hops over the car door, toppling into the seat. Checking the back seats and passenger, he rummaged around for car keys. Nothing was the glove compartment except for a glock and a pack of cigarettes. "Lucky day I guess," he dryly joked. Opening the pack of cigarettes, he placed a stick in his mouth and checked his pocket for a lighter. "The hell?" It too, was nowhere to be found.

"Need a light?" Snake turned around, for the third time being sneaked on. The lighter burned the tip of his cigarette. "Still not home yet? You rushed out in a hurry, I'd think you'd be gone," Meryl sarcastically said, unfolding the car shade to have the keys fall on Snake's lap. He snorted, picking up the keys to start the engine. Meryl was already at the passenger side, shoving her crutches in the backseat.

"Where you think you're going?" Snake asked harshly.

Meryl paid no mind. Opening the car door to awkwardly slide in, she clucks her tongue and speaks playfully, "Duh. Start of a new life, remember? Almost left me there, bastard."

Snake continued to peeve her, "Meryl, go back inside. I'll visit you and your uncle, I promise."

"Look, I'm sure you ditched a few women over the years, but it won't be me," she leans closer to his face. Her eyes are blazing blue as she speaks in an unrelenting manner. "I'm coming with you, where you like it or _not_." He gives her a long fixed stare, noticing her attention drop from his eyes to his lips. The soldiers were around though. He'd assume they wouldn't hesitate getting the word around about Campbell's teenage niece exchanging spit with the much older relentless killer. It was easier to get away from Holly, but this one? He figured that he had no choice but to drive the both of them _home_.

* * *

><p>It was not what she had expected. <em>Alaska never looked more beautiful<em>. No kidding. The cabin hid beneath a dark cloud. The trees were withering with each leaf meeting life's end. The cabin looked small enough to be rented as an apartment loft. The door was already opened; broken with splinters near the lock. Meryl gave Snake a puzzled look, grabbing a hold of his arm. "Someone here?"

"Your uncle's boys forgot how to use a door," he reminisced with a touch of annoyance. He removed her grip from his arm. "It's alright, come on."

The leaves crunched underneath their boots as Snake began to feel a tinge of regret. There was no way his cabin could hold a pair of two; especially rooming with a woman.

"It's quite here," she spoke.

He laughed, hoping her mind would be changed. "It's fairly unpopulated. People hunt here. News come slow too."

"You're the only one here?!" He ushers her inside and she scopes her surroundings. A huge linen rug is caught underneath the deep blue recliner. Surprisingly she didn't find a fireplace in sight to support the cabin theme. "Not so bad. I was never into pop culture out there in the city anyway. Besides, we can make all the noise in the world in here." Her mouth was left agape when she slowly closed her eyes to slap her forehead. _'Stupid, stupid pervert,'_ she cursed.

"Sit," he offers before exiting through the back door. A frenzy of barks erupted what she assumed was his wolf dogs, vividly remembering that he was a _musher_. She rubs her shoulders as she tries to make herself comfortable on the plush recliner chair. She looks to her left and catches a glimpse of his open bedroom. The door was broken. She assumed the door next to his bedroom was the bathroom. She unzips the jacket she equipped from the Discovery. A door creaks open and she whips her attention to her behind. The two made brief eye contact before he disappeared into his bedroom. His fingers brushes the door, swinging it shut behind, though failing to notice the split of view Meryl was given.

_"_Thank God for broken doors?" she thought to herself. She's leaning, eyes following his every move. He stops just in front his chest of clothes; hands on hips with his head hung low. He remains there for while before pulling his shirt off. An uncontrollable force jerks her back against the chair. Her cheeks become reddened and hot. She doesn't understand though. _But, on top of Rex! _It was all the same…almost. Now they were alone, away from harm's way. But Meryl didn't accept this new school girl feeling.

She feels controlled now and cold with goose bumps. She could always close her jacket, but her clothes felt ill fitting against her skin. Her teeth began to clatter, and she finally realizes how cold it was. No fire place and the front door allowed the harsh weather to seep in. She pulls herself up and her feet direct itself to his room with tiny steps.

Her knuckle slapped against the door as an attempted knock. "Hey," she pulls herself in and he's already stripped to his briefs. He is hunched over his chest drawer in apparent deep thought. She inspects his figure. She feels an ounce of guilt for the man. She knows some of the fresh bandages and scars were because of her rookie screw ups. Then the vibe became awkward. She rushes, "Shower?" He turns to face her. "Me...shower?"

He opens his drawer to pull a wool jumper out and toss it over his shoulder. "Bathroom is next door." Only a nod and she leaves. He doesn't move. The bathroom door closes and he could hear the beads of water falling on the tub. He couldn't shake how surreal all of this was. A woman, young in fact, was showering in this bathroom.

He's frozen as he listens to her movement. He hears a cough, a sniffle, and a knob turn. There is no more water, no more tears, and there is no more inspection to be made. He is fully clothed now and enters his living room. He grunts at the view of his broken front door. His entire cabin was brutally cold now. He ought to make a bonfire in his living room. Today he'll sleep on the chair, and tomorrow, and the next day. "Guess I should have brought the sneaking vest." There was no furniture strong enough to keep against the door, but he'll be fine; he was trained for this. He adjusts himself on the chair, arms crossed. His eyes became heavy again. They're closing shut until a door opens with hot steam welcoming the living room.

She's standing in front of him. Her skin is flushed and hair slightly waved from the stream. His oversize jumper looks nice on her. Her capris are still on, because he didn't even bother to offer...

"Need any pants?"

She waves him off. "No I'm fine." She tries to tug on her pants, but they were skin tight against her skin. "They're warm now."

"Mm," he only muffles out. "You have the bed."

She's not staring at him anymore. He watches her talk to herself. He's ready to speak. "You don't mind?" Meryl's attention is focused on him again.

His eyebrows are uneven from the expression of curiosity. Lips slightly parted, eyes squinted. "No."

It was a feeling he hadn't felt before. Her back is touching his chest, her head is on his shoulder, her hands are entwined with his. "Now can I go to sleep?" she jokes referencing their walk from hell earlier.

He wants her to move. It was uncomfortable, yet this compelling urge wanted to keep her there and savor the warmth.

The door was broken, but he was just making excuses.

* * *

><p><strong>(A:N)<strong> So, I'm rewriting Dream World. Expect scenes to be heavily revised, removed, or extended. After reviewing through the reviews, I want to make the story less cheesy, more believable, and expandable. Think of it as a Director's Cut. Constructive criticism is the greatest!


	2. Month Two

"I remember back in junior high when my tom boyish traits started to aggravate the boys. Those poor boys that held romantic feelings for me," she laughs as she beats on her belly like a drum roll. "Snake, I made sure they were to never feel those jittery birds inside their stomach again,"

Half of her smile is gone when she continues, "But then there was Joshua, the top athlete of the football team. He wanted to become a professional football player and I admired him for that. I think I was in love with the idea of him, y'know? It's not like our goals were too far apart, and we didn't want to settle for the experience of junior high and high school. We wanted out."

Joshua did admire Meryl. In fact, he was in love with her.

She remembers her finger stabbing at his chest when she would demand that his feelings were "gross." He remained quiet; they remained friends. She didn't ask for such feelings. Meryl only wanted to be "one of the boys."

There was a day we had this awkward game of fight. I broke his nose and he cried for help. Seeing that purple bruise across the bridge of his nose really pleased me. I felt ready."

He threatened for his bigger sister. Meryl didn't attend school the next day.

Her smile was completely gone now. "Then came about high school and Joshua was on the varsity team living out his dream," she inhaled a deep breath and devoured any emotion to her voice, "He was the star who had given up on Meryl."

Meryl became the "dyke" of the school. No one was strong enough to handle her dreams and attitude.

Meryl recalls Laurie, the beautiful blonde with luscious thick waves of hair. The girl's lips always glistened with lip gloss, ready for a moment of passion with her new boyfriend, Joshua. Laurie and her friends would stay lined up in the bathroom side by side with lipstick and various beauty enhancement crafts in their hands.

"I hated those mirrors in the bathroom. I hated those snarky giggles when I'd step foot inside the bathroom." Only a wash of hands and her eyes remained glued to the faucet. Not a single glance at the mirror. Laurie noticed and laughed to conceal her jealousy. "Looking away was always the easier thing to do. I just got so sick of encountering a problem I was so ashamed of."

She was done reminiscing. Meryl dropped the melancholic memory and offered a toothy grin and the older man seated across from her at the kitchen table. The bridge of his nose was caught between two fingers. Meryl figured he was annoyed with her pitiful high school drama story. Not a single glance or word spoken from Snake. Probably wasn't paying attention…

It was already the second month and she found most mornings unbearably awkward. Falling asleep in his arms and waking up in his bed alone. She'd awake and cover her eyes out of embarrassment of apparent _rejection_. She'd snatch her hand away when she felt the coat of sweat pouring to her ears. The sheets would be excessively damp. And often she would turn her head to the doorway and catch glimpse of Snake moving away from sight. Sneaky bastard never did mention her night terrors. She wondered if she cried in her sleep and if it affected Snake's rest. But as of late she became prone to crying during her time in the shower. The last thing she wanted to do was shed those weakling tears in front of him.

Her last nightmare caused her to bolt from her bed. Fire everywhere, villagers burning, and a boy watching the massacre. She guessed that the boy of her dreams was concentrating on his view, as if he were controlling the event unfold before him. His eyes were always narrowed with teeth clenching and veins forming near his temple. It was Mantis, the Trojan Horse of his village. Meryl eagerly waited the day her mind would be truly cleansed from the _Boogey Man_ of Shadow Moses.

Halting her reminiscence, she pulls away from the table and stands to stretch. Her arms are immediately brought down and she grips her healing wound. Eyes closed shut and bottom lip trapped between teeth, she curses for the pain to simmer. Her foot moves the kitchen chair from her way.

Now his feet are crossed on the table with arms behind his head; a cigarette in his mouth as usual. He catches Meryl slouch to the bathroom with a twisted expression. His cigarette is cocked to the side of his mouth and feet are ready on the ground. He stands with a question of alertness, "You okay?"

"Mmhmm," she only mouths. The bathroom door is shut and his goose bumps fizzle. He shakes his head, wanting to mentally and _physically_ slap himself for losing his calmness so soon. He didn't like seeing the girl hurt, or watching her laid out at the Communications Towers that gave him a feeling he never thought of experiencing.

Snake rolled his eyes and became uncomfortable with finishing his thought. He was meaning to scold himself for his behavior during Shadow Moses. It was no wonder Liquid used her as his "ace in the hole."

"Jesus, it's every morning with those things," Meryl whined. Snake was oblivious to her presence.

"Now you're complaining?" he snorted. He pointed at her arm. "What happened?"

She looks at her wound. "Oh. Morning stretch gone wrong." Meryl grabs a chair and turns it the opposite way to sit in her usual, well, what Campbell liked to call it, "unlady like" seating. She could care less. Snake never moaned about it.

"Well, I told you my inspiring school story. What do you have to share Snake?"

"Doesn't matter." Same ol' answer.

She grumbles with her hands clutched together underneath her chin. "Snake, I've been meaning to ask you," her spit is caught in her throat when he touches her arm to inspect her wound. Her purple bruise was dissolving. He makes note to never panic about her wounds again. She was alright; she was a big girl. "Anyway, I was hoping you'd be willing to bring in one of your huskies," she says with a smile of hope. "Have an indoor dog."

"You wanna play with them? Go outside."

She smacks her lips. "Come on. A dog is supposed to be a man's best friend. Treat them like a guest, not a slave."

She never failed to annoy him when she questioned his rules. He ended their short lived conversation with a venomous bite. "Whatever, rookie."

Her hands were removed from her chin as she cast Snake her most deathly stare ever. She spoke her words in a slow and deadly manner. Her tone tried to sound as intimidating as possible, but of course she couldn't scare the man. "Don't call me that," she hissed.

He tilts his head, lips lopsided and cigarette in his hand now; she gives him a scowling look. God he loved provoking her.

"You know what Snake? If I'm such a rookie," she bends to her two fingers in mockery. "Then why don't you show me a few moves?"

He gives her an incredulous look opposed to her serious manner.

"Next time, kid."

Meryl lets out a deep and lengthy sigh; eyes and neck rolling. Her arms fall limp to her side. It was one of her many _lost argument_ looks. Snake didn't mind training her at all. After all he did figure it was probably one of the reasons why she chose to live with him. He was not the type to brag, but who wouldn't take the opportunity? All she did was praise him, and brand how much of a hero he was.

God, far from it.

The man committed so many war crimes, she'd become disgusted with him. He'd tell her what he did, so she could put to rest with her deep admiration for him, but he was too lazy to taint her with intrusive thoughts. _Just show her a few moves. She needs to brush up anyway._

"Alright," he stamps his cigarette on the table. "Put something comfortable on and meet me outside."

She rushes from her chair with a quick "Awesome." Snake hears a squeal and a smack over the mouth. Her cute moments. He grins.

* * *

><p>"Ow, shit!" The dogs howled at her outburst. And all of the sudden, she regretted challenging him.<p>

_"Bring me down with only three moves, and I'll buy you a pack of cigarettes,"_ she told him. His mouth became lopsided with a questioning look. Nonetheless, he rolled his eyes and invited her, fingers hitting his palm briefly in a cocky hand signal to come near.

Obviously he didn't train her long enough.

Snake's calloused hands were gripped tight on her wrist; her cheek flat against the dirt of his backyard. Embarrassingly, only two moves.

"I prefer the Moslem brand."

"Bastard, that was only two moves! Like hell I'm buying you cigarettes now," He sets his foot gently on her shoulder. Her arm was already held in an awkward position. She wasn't getting up any time soon. Of course she was too damn stubborn to surrender. "Let me go, or else."

"Mmm?" he teased.

She tries to free herself from his grasp on her wrist. She wiggles her hand furiously, angered by Snake's laughter of her spasmodic movement.

A memory of soldiers with their filthy hands holding her to the ground assails her mind. The blond and crude Snake laughed at her animalistic behavior. _"A fish trying to breathe on land,"_ he remarked. She gathered enough strength to swing a fist at him. She was caught at the wrist, and consequently never did awake until Solid Snake rescued her.

Perhaps she was overreacting?

Yes, a definite overreaction when her nails stabbed through the skin of his hand. A poor decision. Her arm is twisted and freed. His shoe is no longer pressed on her shoulder. She lies on her back and inspects her body to find if anything was broken. Thankfully not! She rubs her wrists, stained with red marks from his grip. She's embarrassed - no, scared, to meet eye to eye with him now. She remains her focus on the knee of his jeans. The tension was undeniably heavy. She wished the dogs would bark once more to revoke the silence.

He deserved his cigarettes.

"I'm sorry," her timid voice spoke. She pushes herself up and dusts the backside of her cargo pants. She moves closer, watching his thumb feather over the bloody mark. She cringed; another incident that bear similarities to her aggressiveness with Joshua. What a coincidence…

His pasture eyes took a quick glance up and met her composite blue eyes briefly. Meryl moves to his side, arms touching. A heavy sigh and Meryl instantly regrets the training session. "I don't want to put my hands on you," he warned.

"Snake, I'm so sorry. I just couldn't bear the thought of being easily tossed around; and you taking me down with only two movements? I only challenged for three and it's so embarrassing! I can do better!" she whined with her best explanation. Arms fluttering everywhere, giving him the best excuse he didn't ask for. Her words were going in one ear and out the other. He didn't respond. Feeling unbelievably meek, she nods and tucks her hair behind her ear. "Want me to get the first aid kit and touch you up?"

"Meryl, the Post Traumatic is breaking through."

Meryl gives a lackluster smile in hope of a change in expression on Snake's face, _and _the direction of the conversation. He remained stoic. She looks down, hair falling in face, and again rubbing the soreness of her wrist. She scolded herself; he was no Liquid. They were twins indeed, but Snake was twice the man he was.

Snake had worst things done to his hand. He didn't hold an ounce of anger as she thought he did. The man just didn't know how to react to her anxiety attack, especially being performed by a woman.

But of course, it was the PTSD.

He had seen the girl sleep wildly while screaming pleas for help. She'd sweat profusely, dampening her tank and igniting a gulp from his throat when he'd observe. Meryl never wore bras...

He wondered if he was wrong for never waking her. But he knew that alcohol and dreams were the key to releasing the truth. It wasn't the time to come up front and ask about her time in the hands of Ocelot and Liquid. _"Even things worse than that_." Always he pondered, _"What could be worse than torture?"_

He eyed her walk away with this apparent posture of shame. He caught glimpse of her red wrists. Never again.

There's dirt on her cheek and without control he reaches out to direct her attention to him. A questioningly look on her face before she's ready to speak, but she doesn't.

Instead she keeps quiet when his hand caressed her cheek. Lips slightly parted, eyes slowly closing. Meryl was totally oblivious to the dirt on her face. She leans her face into his hand with the touch of her soft lips contrasting his heavy worn hand. Snake almost gasp and quickly slapped the dirt away from her cheek. She was getting the wrong idea. As young as she was, Snake assumed that Meryl would be quick to believe that every action he made was a subliminal message of love.

She took notice too. Meryl reminded that she was in desperate need of a slap to the face. Her first month with living with Snake made her determine that their Shadow Moses romance was just a James Bond fling. He never flirted, or called her "beautiful" again, much to her disappointment. She was learning to repress her feelings for him. God, she was trying.

"I'll get the kit. Stay." She blows a breath full of relief that everything was seemingly okay. There was already enough awkwardness between them.

The bathroom cabinet door opens and there's no kit in sight. She pouts her lip and shrugs. She looks inside the cabinet underneath the sink. Well, of course it wasn't there. The cabinet remained exclusive to Meryl and her female items. Snake wouldn't dare opening the cabinet door.

"Where's the aid kit? He said he had one around." With an exasperated sigh, she rolls her eyes in annoyance. "Shit."

Not in kitchen, nor underneath his chair, her foot nudges the bedroom door open. A place she never checked before: the top bunk of his drawer. He offered the two empty bunks for her clothing, but there was always an unwritten rule that she wasn't allowed to visit his bunk of clothes. Well, she always assumed. Whenever in need of a sweater or shirt, he was quick to fetch.

And for the first, she pulls the handle and opens his section. Shirts and pants in a scattered bunch. Oddly she believes of she were to stick her hand in his mess, a snake would surprise and bite. There was a change. She knew she didn't belong here.

"First Aid Kit. Find it and bone."

The drawer was deep. The tips of her fingers often clashed with the wood that held his clothes. But there was nothing. Shirts, pants, and a stack of paper hidden beneath. Meryl gets a deceptive idea. She pulls the paper from his drawer, careful to make no visible dents. She immediately took notice of the Fox Hound seal on the upper right.

Her second squeal of the day. She read further and realized she was reading the debriefing paper for the Zanzibar mission. She ignored the red bold letters of "Classified" watermarking the paper. It was too much information. She could only decipher...

**MISSION: COMPLETE**

**CODENAME: SOLID SNAKE**

**BIG BOSS :DECEASED**

"Holy shit!"

"What are you doing?" She twirls around quick enough to whiplash her face with hair. When Snake sees the item in her hand, he couldn't help but close his eyes and grit his teeth in annoyance. "The hell are you doing?"

It's like a father and daughter moment; getting caught putting a hand in the cookie jar. She's trying to release words, but his stern face was getting her nowhere. She wasn't going to apologize this time.

"Yo-you killed Big Boss? _The_ Big Boss?" She could only prive a grunt out of him. It was an inappropriate time for smiling, but she couldn't help but feel like a dog enjoying fresh air from the car window. "This mission was so classified, my uncle Roy refused to let me know what happened."

His teeth are grinding against each other now.

"The ultimate terrorist. Snake, you truly are a legend! A her-"

No.

"You had no business going through my things."

"And I don't see why you're so frustrated. You killed a man that murdered hundreds or maybe thousands of people!"

Hands on hips, he strides forward to Meryl. "What makes me any different?" Those burning words were finally released. "I killed men; hundreds, maybe thousands."

Meryl scoffs and flaps her arm up, "They're the bad guys!"

"Will you stop thinking like a child? What kind of hero burns his own father without mercy? Watching him burn to death," he looks away trying to shy the memory. Months of nightmares and anxiety before Alaska and his huskies helped ease the pain.

He brushes past Meryl who remained glued in spot. "What Liquid said was true," she whispers. Snake looks at her with his mouth scrunched to the side. He sets himself on the bed with hands folded together.

"So, I got finally got your story," Meryl jokes. Snake clucks his tongue and moves an inch away when Meryl sat beside him. "I'll tell you a secret, so we can be even?" He doesn't say anything, but his ears are ready for her.

"Most of my life, whether it was junior high or high school…I never felt wanted," she confessed. Guess it came from the family environment. I didn't have a dad to make me lunches and my mother would always make herself so busy," she's afraid that she might sound ridiculous or bratty. "I honestly don't know what I'm trying to say."

Snake stayed hunched with hands folded. He looks at Meryl and her solemn face. The corners of her mouth began to transition downwards.

"Never felt that motherly vibe from my mother. She was always so aggressive," she laughs and looks to the ceiling. "She was a drunk for the longest. She said a lot of foul shit to me when I was younger."

Snake looked to Meryl who was already turned away from him. He figured the sensitive topic provoked tear jerking emotions.

"It's alright though. Uncle Campbell was always there for me though. He'd tell me stories about Fox Hound in its prime and how you, Solid Snake, was so great. He always invite me over when he wasn't busy with work. I know that he cares for me."

"Roy, he's a good man," he admitted.

"Sometimes, we're just not wanted, y'know." she choked. Her eyes were shut vein tight in avoidance of crying. He'd notice and she didn't need another harsh lecture.

Eyes are open now. She's proud that she kept her emotions in place.

Meryl's intense eyes were burning through Snake's. "I just don't understand what's so hard about loving someone else back."

Eye to eye now. Neither misunderstood her evident double entendre in disguise.

* * *

><p><strong>(A:N) <strong>Forgot that Meryl **did not** know of her _dad_. Changed the dialogue in the end and removed the focus of Meryl's_ dad._


	3. Month Three

Only once in a lifetime for her.

He sprints back to his cabin trying, yet failing to hold his basket of picked blueberries steady. A cloud of dirt follows behind; blueberries leaving a trail. Snake can see the brown boxy cabin in the distance.

He looks back in hope that it's still there. Swift footed Snake reaches his cabin and stops to unlock the door. He catches a slight crack between the door and arch of his cabin. "Meryl," he grunts. Apparently the woman was confident enough to leave a door unlocked for invaders. Though he did inspect, that with each training session Meryl showed a heavy amount of improvement. She showed true potential to go out and do bigger things on the battlefield. But Snake honestly hoped that she'd find a better lifetime achievement goal, rather than settling for the unglamorous life of war.

With each training session, he contributed to her goal of becoming a better soldier. He didn't want to, but kept silent. It's what she wanted, but he couldn't find the words to admire her newly set of skills. He'd turn away and pretend that her improvement went unnoticed. It boggled the hell out of Meryl. Desperate for his approval.

His thoughts ceased when the basket of blueberries were tossed on the counter.

"Meryl?" he called. He enters the bedroom and curses when no figure was to be found. He enters anyway and grabs his bandanna from his drawer. "Outside with the dogs I bet."

He lightly jogs in search for Meryl and finds her outside with a husky let out of its cage, _again_. Meryl was scrambling on the dirt as the dog refused to remove his tongue from her face. She laughs when a sting of sourness catches her jaw. "Stop! Haha, no more Tonsil!"

The dog cries in disappointment when Snake grabbed a hold of its neck and directs it to the cage with his other huskies. Meryl's mouth drops with squinted eyes to show her displeasure of Snake's treatment of his dog. It wasn't on purpose, of course. The man trained his dogs for competitive events, not tutorials on "how to be my friend."

"Why do you need to take the dog out of its cage instead of going in?" he asked after calming the rest of his huskies from their excitement.

"They'll eat me alive, that's why." She's on her feet with hands on hips; her sassy pose.

He holds his bandanna ready. "Thought you were great with dogs. And you named my dog?" he incredulously asks. "Turn around for a moment."

She does so in a slow twirl. "Yes, his name is Tonsil. The friendliest of them all and his tongue happens to just love my face. Hey, what the hell?" she interrupts when her eye sight is blocked with his bandanna. She pulls it down and gives turns to give him a questioning arched eyebrow.

"Relax and do what I say." The bandanna is tied around her eyes and he leads her by arm.

"Snake, when is the last time you washed this freakin' thing?" she whined.

Snake growls out a lengthy sigh and tugs at her arm to pick up speed despite her protest. She moans like an irritated child, initiating a quick jerk at her arm. There was an uncomfortable silence. Snake figured it would be best to mention (unnecessarily ) Meryl's blunder for leaving the front door open. The argument wouldn't last for long, but it was better than he frequent clearing of throat.

"The front door was open, Meryl."

A hiss seeps between her teeth and she answers, "Sorry. I went out for a short while."

His eyes went wide. She could never stay put and be a good girl. "What?"

Snake halts as she continued further. She had no idea where they were heading, but north was the accurate assumption. "I just knew you would make a fuss."

He twirls her around and snatches the bandanna from her eyes. "Are you that hard headed? Campbell told us to watch ourselves. People could be looking for us."

A week ago, Meryl became paranoid as ever when Snake began to pick up sounds she couldn't even hear. He kept a gun at his side and told her to hush repeatedly. She finally heard the 'Thump' at the doorstep and Snake was already prepared to attack. She runs behind him, only to be pushed away from the door's view. Right, because what was she going to do with her bare fists? The door opened, and below was a medium sized yellow envelope that appeared to have a few clunks in it.

Meryl hops behind and looks over his shoulder. He commands her to move away, hand on stomach pushing her away. A bomb in the package? There was no ticking. The envelope is ripped and out slides a phone into his hand.

**"2 NEW VOICE MESSAGES"**

Shit she hoped it wasn't a ransom of any sort. Utterly cliche and tiring. The phone was already at his ear and he listens to the message with a hardened expression. _Shit it was a ransom._

The phone was tossed to her and she waits anticipating for the message to replay. Her childish excitement was shot down once she heard her Uncle reminding her to use the cellphone as their source for communication. She couldn't help but chuckle at his harsh tone. She did run off with Snake without a good bye after all...

She combs her fingers through her hair, fixing the tangled flames the bandanna misshapen. Her sigh is heavy, and she gazes at the somber clouds cloaking the sky. "I don't think we should worry. Only my uncle knows where we are."

Meryl the optimist. "And you honestly believe that no one will look for us."

She shakes her head and shrugs, "Yup. We're dead, remember?"

He wants to struggle in a fit of laughter, really. The woman was behaving unusually naive. Of course she was; Meryl knew it. Simply in a denial that someone could truly fuck over their peaceful times.

But Snake doesn't hide that bitter chuckle. His hands are gripping his hips, growing short of patience. "Like hell. Ocelot is still out there, and I doubt he wouldn't want my head."

_Ocelot._

Meryl nearly gasped a loud. 'Sick fucking sadist,' she thought in the back of her head. Snake took notice of her sharp expression.

The girl had it bad. The common traits of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder reeked from Meryl. The night terrors would come to an halt often, and he felt necessary to stop checking up on her in the early a.m. Training sessions were still disasters however. Her skin became ultra sensitive to his touch and found herself gasping under her panic. A certain touch, a certain name...

Her hand clutched her arm and she looks apologetic. "Yeah, you're right. Sorry."

She was never quick to give. He scolds his delay of having that_important_ talk with her. He wanted no masks in his cabin.

There was noise from a afar that roared a loud yawn. Their attention is quick to divert from each other and to the mammal. A hand covers a gasp from escaping her mouth. For moment he lost sight of his original agenda to bringing her out. Full of relief, she was able to find his eye catching present for her.

"I can't believe it," she muffled from her hand.

And the tension is gone. He smirks, "It's a deer; black tailed."

Her fists carried her swelled cheeks from wonder. "They're my favorite. I love deer," she raises an eyebrow. "They're kinda fat too, eh?"

"They usually weigh around 200."

A deer caught by headlights, it dodges away.

His arm wraps around her frame to lead her back home. He's seen many caribous and deer, but today seemed like a first moment discovering the mammal. Times like this with Meryl were always pleasant experiences.

"So, we have my favorite animal out of the way."

"Hmm, what was next?" he questioned.

She snuggles further into his embrace. "A sofa. I can't sit on your lap all the time."

"Yeah, you've gotten heavier," Snake teased.

She lightly smacks his stomach. Her hand wants to stay in place, complimenting the harden muscles. Of course it'd make him uncomfortable. A moment of sweet embracement would be cut short unfortunately.

And then she remembers. A paper folded into multiple squares is pulled from her pocket. She unfolds it and straightens the creased paper. "While I made a trip to town, I caught a flyer," Snake only muffles a 'mmpf' and she could feel his grip loosen. "It's a festival, and I think we should go."

"Oh yeah?" There's an ounce of sarcasm.

"Listen, I'm going to that festival. I don't care who's out there or what comes at me. I'm trying to explore every corner of this Borough and I'll be damned if you stop me from meeting my fellow Alaskans."

"Since when did you care about getting to know people?"

"Let me guess, you don't?" She decides to walk out his grasp and mutters under her breath, "No wonder."

He doesn't call out to her.

* * *

><p>The sun was gone.<p>

She kept to herself inside the bedroom. He never did leave his seat on the recliner chair since their trip from deer watching. It was a time like this where he needed a book to read, not spy on every movement she made. A lifeless cabin. Yet Snake couldn't help but feel a slight amount of sorrow for the woman. She was young, she needed to be adventurous. He wasn't asking to be her father. Sure, he cared for her safeness, but she could do whatever the hell she wanted. She didn't need a curfew; and my God that made him feel old.

It didn't take him a second to acknowledge her presence in the room. There she stood clad in a patchy knit jumper, coated with her military khaki jacket. A typical army brat look with her heavy boots.

"Where's the keys?" she interrupted.

"What?"

She throws her hands in defeat, mistaking a simple question as a objection. "Do I need to take your sled?" she made her way for the door. "Never mind, I'll walk."

"Calm down, calm down," he rubbed his temples from the terrible attitude. He reaches into his pocket to pull the key she nagged for. "Let's go."

Dumbfounded for a moment, "Wait, you're going? With me?"

"Right," he brushes pass. "Now let's go. I'm not planning to stay long."

* * *

><p>The snow tickled her nose. She walked with the biggest smile on her face, observing the spectacle of the festival.<p>

Like a young child; experiencing amusement she longed for.

A gorgeous night. The sky was fluttered with freckles of stars. Alaska was truly exhilarating.

"Pliskin!" an older man boomed, coming their direction with arms opened wide enough to smother the two. She looks behind her, yet no one acknowledge the name except for the man beside her.

Snake welcomed the man's hug. Meryl watched in bafflement as the two shared a heavy pat on each other's back before separating. "Pliskin?" she mutters under her breath. She figured it was probably his Alaskan alias.

The man exclaims more, "Pliskin, I never see you at the festivals! What brings you here?"

Snake cocked his head at Meryl's way, "Have company this time."

The cheerful oaf's smile widened. He barked, "Ah, I see you're babysitting for the time being."

Meryl scoffed with a squint of eyes. An amused Snake chuckled at the light hearted insult. "Meryl, thank you," she snapped.

He eyed her up and down, much to her dismay. "A fiery one, eh Snake?"

"Yeah; Meryl this is Max. He helped build my cabin."

She nodded, "Impressive."

Max introduced himself further: He lived near the Borough with his wife and four children. As he yammered, he stood with a smile and hands proudly on his hips. A long braided pony tail fell against the arch of his back and boldly sticking out his chest with pride. She assumed he was harmless. Harmless with an awful taste in humor. But of course she was just being sensitive for the day. She could warm up to him. She wouldn't mind interacting with a differing personality in oppose to Snake's straight forward attitude.

He placed a hand on _Pliskin's_ shoulder. "Plisskin, come see my wife. It's been months!" Snake followed close behind.

Meryl followed suite before a hand halted her.

"You don't have to follow me," Snake said. "Go out and do what you intended to do."

She stuttered, "Bu-but I thought we-"

"Nope, you had plans of your own," he objected.

She snarled as he followed in Max's trails. In a complete 180 from her original intention, she didn't wish to be here. She stubbornly found it more joyful when she rebelliously made her plans.

She fixed the knit beanie snuggled on her head and blew away a strand of hair tickling her nose. Hands in pockets, she trudged pass the scattered bunch of people enjoying their gay ole time. The festival did create a lively aura she was in need of. Christmas lights on wooden poles, the sound of glasses clacking against each other with a clash of drunken laughter. There were young men around she assumed were close to her age. She inadvertently caught their attention, and from the perverted licks of their lips, they were interested in her coming near. Meryl found the urge of wanting a ring on her finger. A quick flash and they'll be off in a second. Embarrassingly in her eyes, the ring was already there. She already felt committed to a nonexistent relationship. _'There's still time,'_ she thought.

She continues exploring, finding a group of people circled around a woman. With a harp she played and celestial voice soothing the atmosphere of Alaska. Now she found her purpose again in attending the festival.

Those stars. The snow falling in beads.

It was a lovely experience, and she couldn't help but feel a hunger for Snake's presence. It would be easier...

She'd have a better chance, and already in their third month she kept buried in her hidden place.

He knew. She_ knew_ he was aware. She felt his stares; she knew he watched her at night. Where was the comfort? What was he waiting for?

And the very thought of her burden made her body feel disgusting, _again_. He'd never touch her the way she wanted him to. She waited.

Meryl strode pass a bucket of alcohol beverages and coolly snatched a bottle from eye sight. She winced at the sharp prickle of the bottle cap opening. Her uncle would kill her. She tossed back the edgy liquid with a full gulp, settling the overwhelming intrusive thoughts. It was a cheap and torpid route to recovery.

And another gulp, and another.

She was amazed by the alcohol's effects. A blink of the eye, another full bottle; a blink, seated at a table laughing profusely at the pie eating contest; another blink, and she's completely sunken in her hidden place.

She looked around curiously for the familiar face. "Some hero," she slurred. 'Where is he?' Everything became a blur for Meryl, and she found it easier to settle with. Not a sight to remember, nor smell to trigger.

Blind, deaf, and dumb. She loved it.

Meryl, the runner.

There's a young man at her side now. She could barely make out the sound of his voice but he's all smiles. She sets down the bottle from her loose grip, and flashes him the invisible ring on her finger. She mouths a "Taken" without giving a single glance at the boy.

"Lady, I don't see a ring on that _finger,_" he chuckles.

It was time to end the destined short lived small talk. Her hands smack the table and she pulls up to meet face to face with the boy. "I'm taken, and my lover would have no problem snapping your ne-,"She feels a hand on forearm and is yanked from her seat. "Hey!"

"Don't scream, you'll just draw further attention."

It was Snake. The hardened soldier shot a stern glare at the younger man. He backs away with his hands raised in defense.

Meryl remained quiet as told, stumbling with every step and sluggishly leaning on him for support. The people around looked, but fortunately dismissed the interaction as an older man punishing his relative. Meryl hated the very thought.

* * *

><p>The ride back was unbearably annoying. Smart mouth was rambling on and on and proved that alcohol didn't compliment Meryl. Alcohol made him quiet and bitter. He wished desperately for the similar effects.<p>

She was the first to enter and immediately gripped the wall. She couldn't stop giggling!

"So this is what you had planned?" he sarcastically barked.

He's closing the door behind him until she slams it shut. Her hands are pressed against the wood and she's competing to be nose to nose with Snake. Her breath smells of hard liquor and the girl refuses to drop her smile. She giggles, and she chews on her bottom lips. "Hi."

"Move," he orders. She stays put, often making gibberish baby like noises. He rolls his eyes and grips her hips to move her away.

She grabs his arms and roars an exhilarating sigh. "Yes, like this," she forces him into an embracement. "Just like this."

Old memories of Meryl in heat again. 'What is with her?' Snake thought.

He could break this girl. End this crave with a simple "never" and leave her in own tears to drown. He could break these arms that held him against his will. Since when did she have so much power? No, when did he allow it?

He breaks the overpowering bond. "Come on." He takes a hold of her hand.

"Why won't you touch me, Snake?"

He opens the bedroom door. "Because you're drunk."

She's pulled into the room. Meryl's knees buckle and her throat suddenly feels cluttered. "But they touched me," she whispers.

He feels a lump in his throat and he finds it painful to swallow. His very own ears were ready to pop from the severe amount of pressure of her words. Yet, he does not say anything. His hand remained clutched with hers before he sat her on the bed. He knelt down to remove the heavy boots.

"And he just let them do it," her voice is too soft for him. He's not use to it. A word has yet to escaped his mouth. Her boots were thrown haggardly elsewhere and he elevates her legs on the bed. "He made me feel like a woman. I'm no woman," she pauses briefly. "I am a solider," the venom in her tone...he could feel it.

He snatches the beanie from her head and caresses her flames. Eyes burning through hers. He'd kiss her, and tell her everything would be okay. But seduction was never the correct healing process. She knew he cared. Right?

"Meryl, it's over now. They won't hurt you again." What else could he say? A monologue of vengeance against Ocelot and the soldiers? As for now he will let the liquor settle with her.

He pulls the blankets over her body but she remained slouched on her elbows. He mutters a goodnight and reminds her he'll be awake in the kitchen (with a bottle of whiskey). He turns on his heels to exit.

She spoke, with a voice of bleakness, "You don't want me, do you?"

Her words were thrown against the door.

* * *

><p><strong>(A:N)<strong> I hope the horizontal lines show to separate scenes. Thanks to everyone who put my story and I on their alert/favorites. I greatly appreciate it. Of course, thanks to my reviewers. I try my hardest to get a chapter out each month. So, I made it!

Thanks DW Reviewer! I made the correction.** Big thanks** to xnightmare'sxnightmarex , my beta reader. Truly awesome!

Edit: Just a few errors I corrected. Nothing was changed or added.


	4. Month Five

"Roy," he snorted with the light tone confirming a lack of hostility. They both offered a genuine smile as Snake moved aside for the older man to enter. Snake eyed the large brown bag clutched in the Roy's hands. "Brought me some packs of cigarettes? You shouldn't have," he dryly joked.

Roy shook his head and chuckled, "I brought some chow. In the mood for some garlic bread and spaghetti?"

"As long as it's not spam and beans,"closing the door, he briefly gives Roy a nervous glance. This would surely upset his hot headed niece. "Or Meryl's cooking."

Campbell boldly laughed as he removed the boxes of pasta from the bag. With the older man having his back turned, Snake slyly shut the bedroom door. The last thing he was prepared for was questions about that bedroom, or what it was used for besides sleeping. Christ he found these thoughts embarrassingly inappropriate. Uncle Roy, preparing their meal on the kitchen counter. That naughty tainted counter.

"How's everything, Snake?"

"A relieving."

Roy smiled with his focus on the sauce saturated pasta boiling. "Mm. No one is giving you a headache?"

"No."

He pressed his question, "Really? Not your roommate?"

Snake fickle with his lighter before answering, honestly, "She's just fine. The absolute cherry on the top."

"Good," Campbell chimed. "She loves being defiant."

Out came smoke through his words. "I hear ya. She gets a kick being on top."

Campbell turns in a robotic like manner to raise an eyebrow as high as it could go. With a fist on his hip, he damn sure wanted to stump his foot and demand his attention from the lighter in his hands.

But, this was simply the guardian in him. Turning every statement into a perverted one. Because it was Snake for goodness sake! Surely he wouldn't be tempted.

No wait, that came off insultingly wrong. Meryl wasn't the type to stick her chest out there. He had to remind himself of the large sum of money he paid for Meryl's psychotherapy. It was probably a waste. The codec was still on during their intimate conversations on Shadow Moses. Yet again, eighty percent of the love blossoming on the battlefield was from the heat of the moment.

Of course.

"Where is she?"

The lighter was trapped in both hands as his teeth lightly munched on the cigarette. He nodded to the door, "Asleep."

The garlic bread was placed in the oven. "At this damn time of hour?" The oven was closed and Roy dusted the oil and crumbs from his hands. "I'll go wake her."

He made a stop forward and was halted by Snake's heavy hand unintentionally smacking Roy's fragile chest. "Nuh uh," he warned. Snake pointed his finger to the stove. "You're the cook, and I'll be damned if I have to eat shit food again."

Roy grumbled, irritated by the command. He turns and replies, "Wake her up. I want her at the table immediately."

Good ole Colonel. He looked over his shoulder and watched Snake enter the bedroom, and squinted when the door shut and clicked behind him.

Inside the bedroom, Snake searched around for Meryl's discarded pants. He found the green corduroys and pulled it from beneath the bed. His knee buried itself into the cream color blankets that Meryl chose during their outing. "Dark colors have no place in bedroom during spring time," she told him. He'll admit that it was a good change for easier times, and God did these sheets compliment her swell bottom when she was under it.

He nudged Meryl's shoulder and she responded with an irritating groan. He nudged again. "C'mon, get up."

She didn't make a move. Snake huffed and snatched the pillow she was cradling in her arms away. Every morning he'd find the pillow once used for carrying her head, in her arms. Who ever knew...

Meryl raised and smacked her palms against the head. She turned her head slowly revealing her orange hair covering her eyes with her mouth opened ajar as the pink bottomed lip hanged. Her image of being obnoxious in the early evening tugged at him. "What is it?" she snapped.

He must have looked silly. His mouth was fighting back that large Grinchy smile. He found himself amused by provoking the woman now. He cleared his throat and spoke, "Your uncle is here. He's preparing supper."

"Roy? My Uncle Roy is here? Out of all times-" she stopped and clutched her stomach. "Ugh," she groaned.

He eyed her stomach. "Still feeling sick?"

She grabbed a hold of her pants and slid them on. They both got up from the bed and Snake inspected the pained Meryl who was standing lopsided. "Sleep was my only way for not having to deal with this crap."

"What's wrong with you? I'll stop by the store and pick up some medicine."

Meryl rolled her eyes and trudged to the door. "Nothing."

Exiting the bedroom, she saw her uncle pour a bag of salad into a plastic bowel. He turned around to greet her, or so she hoped, "Why and the hell are you asleep at this hour?"

"Taking a nap Unc."

He pointed at the chair. "Sit down and wait for this bread to finish."

"Okay." She then entered the bathroom, slamming the door closed.

Roy shook his head. "Damn teenagers."

Snake lightly knocked on the door and whispered, "Meryl?"

She made an inaudible sound. He took it as his cue to enter. When he did so, he found Meryl with her back against the tub wiping away at her mouth with tissue.

She smiled and rolled her neck. Those teary eyes refused to look at him. "Did you use one?"

Crinkles were made on his forehead as he gave her a pondering look. "What?"

Before she could respond, Campbell appeared behind Snake, his face too, full of bewilderment. "I'm fine," she rushes before an unnecessary scene was made.

He only nods his head and blurts the only thing he could think of, "Dinner is ready."

* * *

><p>"It's been going on for three days straight," Meryl whined. Her fork picked aside the shredded carrots from her salad. She ate one piece of the butter salad before deciding to give herself another five minutes to eat another. She felt unbearably nauseous.<p>

"Maybe caught something. With this kind of weather here in Alaska, doubt your bound to stay sick-less. Perhaps you ought to take a break from here," her uncle joked. He cursed himself for choosing the wrong day to visit. He should have came earlier, when she wasn't so snappy and ill. But none less, he enjoy his niece's company. Always.

Snake had his back facing the two. He was stretched, leaning over the counter eating the grease filled garlic bread. "Not as wretched as where you are. Perfectly content with Alaska and its illnesses."

"Me too," Meryl smiled. She gave his back a long heavy gaze, ignoring the back and forth bickering between Snake and her uncle. For a moment she felt like Superman, with the ability to hear his heart beating. With the ability to see through it. She heard it every night, and still counting. Through this nauseating illness, her moodiness was settled with a warm and genuine smile. What she felt for this man!

Roy noticed her dreamy state, figuring she was eyeing none other than his disciple friend of many years. 'Meryl.' They couldn't possibly be the other ten percent. "How's this lunk head treating you?"

Snake gave Colonel a look of skepticism. Almost like an interrogation for two teenage lovebirds.

She answered, "David's not that much of a bastard as you've described him to be."

Silence. Uncomfortable silence. And this finally awoke Meryl from her lucid like state. She looked at Campbell, his head cocked with his eyes fixated on the ground. Such a complex look. Then she eyed Snake rocking himself side to side, looking back to give her a near scolding glance.

"Should I have said 'lunk head?'" she questioned, both.

More silence, a cough here, a fork clashing with an empty plate. Oops?

Campbell almost chuckled. "I didn't know you knew of Snake's real identification."

"Only missing the last name, y'know?" she winked.

Another fork drops on the plate. David stood to put his dish in the sink.

The awkward mood of the cabin didn't compliment her ill state. She scooted away from the table and dismissed herself. "I'm going outside."

Campbell listened to cluck of her boots until she was gone. David took Roy and Meryl's plates to join his dish. "It was great Colonel."

"What?"

"The dinner," he said, spraying the dishes with water.

Roy smile and spoke, "Good." The loud harsh noise from outside alarmed Snake. He pulled the blinds down and eyed a helicopter landing. Snake began to open his utensils cabinet, ready to pull a weapon he was familiar with out for use. "Roy, that better be your boys."

Roy stood from his chair. "Sorry Snake, have to make this trip short," he smiled and walked to Snake. "But before I go, I need to have a word with you."

Snake pushed the cabinet back and moved away from the window. "Colonel," he acknowledged.

Roy sighed with his shoulders giving out. Already feeling long and dreadful tension in the cabin. He retained his stoic and sternness posture, remembering the talk he had not planned for. "Snake, I want you to be careful."

"Colonel?" Was he in danger?

"I believe, I know," he corrected, "Meryl harbors some feelings for you. I know this is embarrassing, but whatever she's feeling, or whatever is going on...I won't allow it."

Snake folded his arms. "Colonel." Christ, was that the only thing that could come out of his mouth? He'd lie and brush it off, as he would with any other situation. But he wasn't use to this; this topic. "What would you have me do?"

"Push her," he gulped, "away. Snake, please understand. My daughter..."

Snake's eyes widened. It couldn't be! Yet Meryl always spoke highly of him for being the only man in her life. 'Roy.'

Campbell continued, "My daughter is like any other teenage girl who's in love. You're the only one she can see. You're the only one she wants to see," Campbell spoke with a desperate tone," You are her future," Campbell shook his head, eyes drained with sorrow. "She can't have that. She doesn't deserve it."

Like a knife to the damn heart. Snake looked away to hide his bothered features. Yet what Campbell spoke, was the damn truth. Deep down he knew it. Deep down? What kind of world was he living in?

He didn't answer to Campbell's warnings. A simple nod. Campbell made his way to leave. "When are you going to tell her Roy?" Snake demanded.

He didn't halt for Snake. He only answered before leaving, "Soon."

Snake just stood, like an idiot in revelation. He laughs for a brief moment from the shock of the situation. A gracious day alright. He could use some air away from the emotionally stained cabin. He strides to the door and pulls it open, noticing Meryl sitting on the ground gazing at the moon. She waves and blows a kiss to the helicopter.

He joins her, in perhaps their last pure moment.

She smiles at him when he's close. "Tonight was brilliant, eh?

He waves at the sky, "This is."

She grows enough strength, and finishes what was left incomplete when her uncle interrupted, "I need to talk to you."

"Another serious talk for today?" Snake questioned himself aloud.

"Another? Did my uncle talk to you?" she asked. He nods. "Bout' what?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it."

"Seriously!"

"Meryl, stop."

She clucks her tongue in disappointment. "David, my mother and Uncle Roy is going to be so upset with me," she bites her bottom lip from quivering.

He was alerted. "What did you do?"

She gasps and whispers, "Pr-pregnant."

What and the hell? "Someone touched you out here? Why didn't you tell me?" His face was hot red. Veins begging to breathe from his skin. His teeth were clenched and fists buried in the snow. Another stab to the heart.

Her only reaction? She gives him a dumbfound look. "Who touched me? You did!" she yelled.

Now he's returning her expression. And with that high IQ level of his, his puts two and two together. Those silly pieces matching. He finally has urge to laugh in her face. Tear worthy comedy.

"This is why your sick?"

"Yes, and I'm dead. Whatever career lies ahead of me is tarnished. Knocked up and have to live from my uncle's money," she fantasized. Snake watched her panic, still resisting that laugh waiting to be released.

Lets end this from escalating. "Meryl, you're not pregnant."

"Yes I am," she moaned.

"No. You've gotten food poison. You got it from that damn festival."

"Nuh..uh."

"Remember what you ate?"

She grits her teeth. "Chocolate covered bacon."

He nods. "That was three days ago."

"Well I didn't know fatigue was apart of food poisoning!" she snaps.

He scoffs, "Meryl, you're lazy. You let this illness get the better of you."

She crosses her arms and looks away. Not even. More like scared to death that she could be carrying a bun in the oven. "Great, I feel stupid and embarrassed."

But he's not finished. "Meryl look at me," he says. She looks at his stern face. "I could never get you pregnant. Ever," Meryl quizzically looks at him, lips parting with her eyebrows raised. "Sterile. I cannot conceive."

She licks her lips, biting the bottom yet again. Meryl looks around, everywhere. Anywhere but his view yet. Her head cannot be kept still, and she answers with a crack, "Oh."

He watches her stare ahead. Her face was revealing all. He could only mutter, "Meryl."

She shakes off the embarrassment, the dumbfounding, the anguish...

"Well, I don't feel so sick anymore," she jokes.

"Guess you needed to hear that."

"Guess so," she rushes without pause.

He wouldn't end it like this. Their last moment. It was the least he could give to them. "I care for you Meryl," he catches her attention. "I don't have to show it. I don't need to show it. Just know that it's there, always."

Her face softens and mouth slightly curves upward. "I...care for you too. And if it seems different, it's all a lie. An ugly lie."

Their hands intertwine. She lays her head on his shoulder. Meryl thinks in the back of her head, "The best is yet to come."

* * *

><p><strong>(A:N)<strong> Get ready for a long one. One, my spell checker is acting crazy! Forgive me for any errors, I have tried my best to go over them. Two, I don't like sex-with-condoms-hey-look-I'm-not-pregnant stories. So I thought I'd acknowledge this in a humorous way. Plus this chapter needed to be albeit lighthearted. And third, the next chapter is the last.


	5. Month Six

Meryl tugged on his hand like a spoiled child in need of a treat. Snake only groaned at the hyper girl waiting to bring him inside the luxurious Mediterranean home.

Her smile is exhilarating. Her mouth welcomes the bright day to shine on her white teeth. Her lips could tear any moment. Those blue eyes are hidden by her heavy eye lashes. She doesn't mean to squint with joy, but it's cute none less. He'd smile back. He would.

She questions him, "So, how was home without me for two weeks?"

His face remains impassive though. He only states, "Just the same when you weren't there."

She licks her lips and returns her smile. Meryl hums in wonderment, as if trying to read his mind. He had already answered, but his nonchalant tone wasn't completely ignored by Meryl. "Oh, so it was lonely and dreadful I'd assume," she rightly teases.

Meryl hoping for a response failed. "Are you alright?" She places a hand on his forehead. "Maybe it's the sudden change of temperature. Y'know Alaska compare to Florida is like day and night."

He moves her hand from his head. His thumb rubs her knuckles before settling her hand to hand at her side. "Fine," his tongue runs over his upper lip. He overestimated Florida's weather. It was sticking humid. He runs a hand through his thick hair and tells her, "The doctor called."

"Dr. Emmerich?"

"Yeah."

Her mouth is shut with her lips beginning to dry. Her eyes looked as if they were ready to pop from its socket. This obviously wasn't news she wanted to hear. Could this coincide with Snake's less brimful attitude? "What'd he say?"

"Just wanted to keep in touch," he lied.

"That's all?" she pressed.

"That's all," he lied again.

She in front of him now, halts his lazy steps. The look she gives him is quite hopeful. He clucks his tongue in annoyance. She huffs in defeat and agreement.

The home was indeed beautiful. It has been too long since Snake was invited to a home so rich. Last being, were his mercenary years. The filthy crimes he did for money. But he had no place. No Foxhound, no CIA.

She approaches him from behind to pluck the cigarette from his lips. "No smoking," Meryl searches around for a justifiable ashtray without damaging furniture. "My mother has a keen sense of smell."

He hurriedly snatches his cigarette back. "Didn't you say she wasn't coming inside?"

She kicks off her worn sneakers to collide into the pot of dirt that held the luscious plant. Snake only grinned at her care free habits. The woman was a slob.

"Yeah we're in a rush," she peels off her socks and unzips her gray hoodie. "Close friend of my mom is getting married. Rather not show, yet I'd rather not experience the wrath of my mother."

She jogs away from the dining room and hurries upstairs. "Getting dressed up?"

Meryl stops before disappearing into her bedroom. She looks at him through the wide open arch doorway of the dining room. "Yeah, so don't get weirded out," she warns.

His smoking continues. He regrets coming so damn early; waiting around for her to primp. Waiting another four hours with her presence dedicated to the wedding. But why was he complaining? He needed her gone most of the time. Her presence was overwhelming. Yet during those two weeks away from him left Snake albeit empty. Alcohol, huskies, more alcohol, and huskies. But he knew he'd see her again! He wasn't training himself yet...

Snake's ears perched when Meryl's loud curse came from her room. He walks with a tinge of speed to make a quick knock on Meryl's door. "Meryl."

There's a honk outside. He assumes it's her mother.

_Cluck, Cluck, Cluck._

He turns his attention to the sight he thought he'd never see. Her arms swings freely when she shields her face and directs it to her glittery heels. Her back is naked for view. He calls out to her, "Meryl."

She hesitates turning around. When she does, she does so quickly that her peach dress swirls and whips the air.

It's his attention to embarrass her. Inspecting all angles and curves. Her red hair is locked in deep curls that remind him of the 1940s.

He points out, "Like your hair."

She adjusts the flower clip on the side of her hair. "Thanks. Learned it from a magazine; my mom's," she oddly corrects offering a timid smile.

Another impatient honk. "Listen, I'll be back and I can introduce you to Miss Silverburgh when we come back."

She grips the stair railing while taking her slow steps downward. He watches her hips sway into the thin fabric of her dress. When she makes it to the door she gives him a final look of 'wish me luck' before leaving.

He can hear the car drive away, rippling the dirt on its path. He returns to the dining room and continues his cross sitting inspecting the home, again. He notices the collection of alcohol that was kept in the vintage glass wine holder. Mama Silverburgh had fine and heavy taste in liquor. He assumes that he should be prepared for a bold character now. Like mother, like daughter; shit. An hour has gone and quickly he's making a list of fifty excuses for this regrettable trip. He didn't want to lead on. That was awfully selfish. The second hour has passed and he finds himself urging for her mother's liquor. He'd contact Colonel, but after that forsaken talk in his cabin, it'd take months for the awkwardness to simmer down.

He's pacing from room to room. He settles upon several framed pictures near a large window that exposes the backyard. Meryl sure did have a lovely family. He spots a picture of Campbell joyfully smiling with a spatchula in hand-out of uniform. Snake grins at the out of ordinary sight. There's a portrait of Matt Campbell. Dark hair part in a section with a mustache complimenting his stern look. Poor guy, really. Snake was better off never knowing the personal truth behind Meryl's true conceiveing. He remembers resenting the man for lack of care towards his daughter. But now he understood. It was harsh, but it was a normal and to be expected reaction from a deceived brother. He finds another picture of a young Meryl giving a peace sign with a missing front tooth. He inspected her...odd choice of fashion. Victorian lace white dress (a wedding dress?) with beat combat boots and a baseball cap on backwards. It was adorable actually. The photograph must have been taken in the mid nineties. God, he was in the Green Berets then...

He's in the dining room again. In an attempt to waste time, Snake decided to discard Meryl's shoes that were thrown into the plant. He bends to pick them up and throw them in her bedroom. When he reaches her door, he feels a tinge of mischief erupt inside him. He pushes the door open and discovers the simplistic cream colored bedroom.

He doesn't throw her shoes. He'd rather set in down...

Snake creeps inside putting less weight on his steps. He shouldn't be here, but what the hell. He circled the dining room like a lost pup over and over again. Best and next destination would be his lov-Meryl's room. He's looking around and behind him, cautiously stepping over clothes and ripped magazines of hair and makeup tutorials. There was a pin board above her queen sized bed. He skips over to catch a view of the pictures and printed text on the board. A huge yellow smiley face with blood tainted on the upper corner was the biggest of all. A sheet of paper was pinned to the board entitled "Dream List."

"Dream List. Let me guess, number one is to be perfect solider."

Wrong. Dead wrong. He stops a huge gulp from forming in his throat. Those blue orbs wished to un-see one of the key reasons for the upcoming detachment.

He only graces his casual lopsided grin. "Looks like I got my confirmation."

"He doesn't steal, does he Meryl?" her mother asked looking over her shoulder.

Meryl closed the hardwood door and rolled her eyes at the rude question she hoped the stealthy soldier didn't hear. "God you're loud. No mother." Meryl's mother only responds with a huff. Meryl's sparkly shoes hang on each finger as she curls her toes from their recent confinement.

The younger red head strode to the dining room she thought he'd comfort himself in. And correctly, he was there and noticed the absence of his cigarette.

Good boy.

"Hi," she says and waved her shoe dangling hand. His lips only make a parallel line with his hands folded on his lap possibly annoyed with his lack of nicotine. "Ma!"

"Shit," he mutters under his breath.

And there she was, looking as formal and classy as he expected. The hair that curved on her shoulders was a faded orange with a grayish blonde streak securing the right side of her face. Her brown fluff coat draped over her fitted black satin dress. The red lipstick added an extra charm to her beauty.

Snake rose from his seat and returned the apparent intimidation.

"Ma, this is David. David, Carla," Meryl rushed, scratching her perfectly fine scalp.

Carla extended her hand with her red crillets sharp and pointy enough to poke Snake when he accepted the greeting. It does so, but Snake was unbothered by the fake exaggerating nails he'd seen on many hookers...

"David. So you're Campbell's friend from work," Carla asked unknowingly aware that she was talking to the famed mercenary she heard stories about. She remembers those obnoxious times during Meryl's childhood when she looked up to Solid Snake. Carla always wanted the young Silverburgh to praise the likes of The Spice Girls instead of killers. Damn Roy.

Their hands break from each other and he places one on his hip. "We go way back; Foxhound days."

Carla taps her finger against her cheek. She pondered, "Mmm, that was about mid nineties yes?"

"Precisely. Just caught up."

"Oh. I remember when my Meryl was in elementary school during those times. She was so little then," Carla reminisced. Meryl only managed to form a cough from her throat, pleading for the awkward topic to be changed. "So how did you two get aquatinted?"

"Carla," Meryl said sarcastically. "I already told you. After my first assignment, I bumped into him at the grocery store."

"How'd you know him?" This question was asked twice before meeting Snake. Meryl's mother had a knack for being deceptive and blunt, of course.

Meryl sighs and turns away from her mother's fake smile. "Remember? Weekends at Uncle Roy's?"

Snake quickly glanced at Carla's reaction to "Uncle." Something hit her definitely and he knew why.

Carla nodded. "Ah, and you're also spending nights at Roy's residence?"

Meryl...

"Yes. I should be flying back in the morning. And I appreciate your generosity for inviting me," Snake thanked.

"Guess Meryl had to see you before you departed." There was probably a drop of sarcasm to Carla's statement, but both women had no idea that it was damn true.

"Right, which reminds me that I have to talk to you," before she could excuse her mother, Meryl gasped and ran from the two. "Wait hold on, I have to tidy up my room."

Like a damn roadrunner, she already disappeared into her room.

Carla cuddled her coat to her skin. "Whew, looks like I'm going to call it a night."

"Likewise."

Carla struts away from the dining room. Snake watches her stop and turn back to walk back to him. They're inches away from each other as she looks up to declare, "David, now you know that my Mer ain't comin' back with you, right?" She knew, and he knew.

He offers just a small smile. Did Carla seriously think that she could hurt him? "Already ahead of ya, Carla."

She hums in mutual agreement. "Well, it was a pleasure to meet you David."

Snake only nods as she continued her interrupted strut. Meryl emerged from her bedroom, giving heavy breaths and waving to him. "David, come here."

And here we go. By the time he's in her room, everything's clean.

Clean.

Like a criminal succeeding in hiding all evidence. Clothes weren't on the floor. Various magazines were stacked in corner with some facing the opposite direction. That board was down...

He's already in her arms again. She sets her chin on his shoulder, allowing Snake to smell her cinnamon scented hair one last time. "I miss you," she moves her lips to his cheek. "It's only been two weeks, but it feels like the longest."

Not yet.

He places a hand on her hips and pushes her away. "What's wrong?" she questioned with a sharp tongue.

"Sit down. We need to talk," he rubbed his nose and pointed to her bed.

Meryl smacked her tongue against her teeth in annoyance and complied. "Okay, what is it?"

He runs his fingers through his lengthy hair. "I'm not going to beat around the bush. Just listen and understand."

She avoids eye contact and watches herself play with a loose string from her bed. "Okay," she responds timidly.

"You're young," he begins. "You have a long life ahead of you. This is the time to know what you want in life," he pauses for a moment before asking, "What do you want?"

She doesn't answer for a moment. Forming the right answer in her head, she finally responds an expected answer, "To be a great soldier. To be trained under the wing of Solid Snake."

He shakes his head, clearly not taking her word. "Stop, whatever you're doing."

Her eyes widen. She speaks, "You don't believe me?" He only cocks his head, begging for her to continue. "Oh, so you didn't hear that embarrassing shit my mom was babbling about?" She stands and walks near. "I look up to you. I always have and I always will."

And now Snake could only look away and nod his head to her answer. He spats a venomous accusation, "And that's it; only idolization and admiration."

Meryl squint her eyes in disbelief. "What are you talking about?"

"I need you to be prepared. I don't want you to be hurt."

"You're failing."

"This relationship, it wasn't true," he swallows a clump of spit. "You weren't in love with me, Meryl; you were in love with the idea, the very existence of me."

Now she's pacing with her hands on hips. Her lip is curled upward in a snarl. "Fuck you," it's the first she ever used a bitter word against him. "Who are you to tell me who I love?"

"You're young-"

She interrupts, "Yeah, I'm an eighteen year old; just your typical schoolgirl who does nothing but fantasize!" Meryl unclips her hair beret and flings it pass his arm. "Why are you doing this?"

"You're wasting your time in this dream world. You can go off and be the bride that you want to be, but not with me."

"You've been in my room haven't you? That was middle school bullshit!"

He disregards her and continues, "And kids."

"Kids? That is last thing I could handle," she said incredulously. "Like I want them."

"Yes you do. Yes you will, and I can't give that to you." She gives a great sigh and her eyes begin to water. "I'm holding you back and you're holding yourself back. Meryl, you deserve more than this. You deserve to live in a glamorous life without war. And most of all, you deserve a man that can love you, and someone you can equally love back."

Pfft, was Snake trying to be philosophical? Tell her what she felt, and what she needs! Her ears wanted to pop from this disturbing pressure. But truth was, Meryl knew of their dream world. Trying to make the impossible _possible_, but the man who was known for such things never bothered to help. Frustrating as it was, she forced herself to continue. She changed him before, and she could do it again.

But she's ready to put him in his place. She was already drained, and hoped this would be the settler. "I gave myself to you. Two months ago, you came to me, and I accepted," she smiles in such disbelief. "Was that not enough to remind you that I am in love with you? Everything about you."

But he only looks down. He doesn't know what else to do. So he rubs the stubble on his jaw and announces, "I'm leaving. Not tomorrow morning, but tonight. I flew out here just to have this talk with you. I couldn't write you this."

Her head nearly sits on her shoulder. Her mouth remained agape with tears following the curves of her lips to enter her mouth. Black mascara was staining her cheeks and the cheap lipstick was drying her lips. "You were pushing away from me. The alcohol, the sudden stop of training…you knew of this to come?"

This was all he promised himself. He makes his way to leave. "Everything I told you was true Meryl."

"Snake, I love you." Snake and David. They always felt different and used at certain times. His presence was near though. Those true statements went unheard.

Her black tears drops on her peach dress, slowly discoloring the rich fabric her mother spent triple digits on. She groans at the mess and walks left into her bathroom. The faucet is twisted and spurts out cold water. She takes a handful and carelessly throws it onto the spreading stain. She reaches behind her to undo the clasp of her dress. The peach cloth drops swiftly revealing Meryl's nude torso. With a wet washcloth, she wipes furiously at her face. The makeup gone, but substituting her face with irritable redness. Her fingers combs through the curls, loosening them into soft waves. The goose bumps on her legs meet its cold matched floor when she buries her face into her peach dress.

She knew he'd awake and find reality's pieces. She begins faulting herself.

_"I shouldn't have invited him. No, I shouldn't have left."_

Meryl was aware of the dream world exclusive to them. It was a nice moment, really. The memories would hurt. Every single damn one. Every single love game that was played.

She should be running after him now, because this would be the last she'd ever see him. She couldn't allow it. Unwillingly, she'd follow in the shadows \of war. It's where she'll find him in the future.

But God, what he said!

_"I don't have to show it. I don't need to show it. Just know that it's there."_

Liar. How dare he inflict pain upon himself _too_?

* * *

><p><strong>(A:N)<strong> That's the final chapter y'all. I decided to finish this before I get caught up with busy work. Thanks for every ounce of criticism and praise I have received for this story. And another thanks to those who quietly favorite and alerted my story. I hope one day, that I can take the action route. I was watching The Mummy Returns recently and I was definitely inspired to adapt another story. So hopefully that comes to a full head. Let me know your thoughts on the finished story!


End file.
